The PJO books are read, Oh No!
by 7AnonymousPython7
Summary: All the demigods in Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter have read the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' and the 'Heroes of Olympus' books. Nico di Angelo is furious that his secret crush on Percy Jackson is known to everyone, mortals and demigods. When he finds a special demigod called Akela, will his feelings change?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer – I am not Rick Riordan. Enough said. I only own Akela (well, duh, she's based on me, so I own myself… uh, whatever, I'm talking to myself again.)**

So I was sitting at the back of the class minding my own business like a good little girl…

Obviously not.

Firstly, I'm 15, so I'm definitely not little. Secondly, I'm what the teachers call a 'trouble maker'. Seriously, its not my fault. Weird things happen to me. Like once this monster thing attacked me. It had ten heads and looked like a hydra. It creeped me out, I mean, it was blowing fire at me. I felt this pull in my gut, and suddenly a blast of fire exploded from me. I fell unconscious and I woke up to screaming teachers and students. The hydra had vanished and the room was on fire.

I was expelled for 'attempted arson'. I honestly didn't care. I've been kicked out of more schools than I can keep track of. Most people think I'm rude because I don't think before I speak and I say what's on my mind. I don't have any friends, but I'm fine on my own. Well, not completely true. I don't have anyone for me since my twin sister, Anjana, died. (car accident with my step-dad. I seriously hate him. And that women who calls herself my mom is no better).

I sometimes wish I had someone for me. But I'm too proud to admit that I need a friend.

So I stay with my books. I love the Percy Jackson books. I especially like Nico di Angelo. His situation is so similar to mine. I nearly cried in the scene where he admitted he was gay to Jason. I can't imagine how it must have been for him. He must have felt horrible.

So anyways, back to my day.

I was sitting at the back of the room, fiddling with some clay. I love making things out of clay. My clay figurines are so realistic they seem alive. Anjana was even better. I created a vulture, then squashed it flat. I hate vultures, they seem so cruel, with their hooked beaks and beady eyes. I was jolted out of my thoughts by the teacher who screamed my name.

"Akela Nemisa!" Yup, that's me. "Were you even listening to me? I said that we have a new kid called Nicholas Dee, and he'll be sitting next to you, because that's the only empty place. Obviously, since no one wants to sit next to you."

I ignored her comment and studied the boy who just sat down next to me. He had pale skin and pitch black eyes, and his hair was blond. The blond hair looked wrong on him some-how. I blinked, then gasped inaudibly.

His hair had flashed black, and with the right hair, he looked like someone. I focused hard and peered at him. There was no doubt. His hair was actually black. And he looked exactly like Nico di Angelo! Nicholas, Nico...

He saw me looking at him. He scowled, "What?"

At that moment, the bell rang for lunch.

"Come with me, I need to ask you some important questions." I said.

He looked suspicious, but got up. I lead him out of the school and onto this little path that was my own special place. I turned to him.

"What's your real name?"

I saw something cross his face, but it was quickly replaced by confusion. Darn, he was a good actor.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't your hair black?"

This time he looked down, so I couldn't see his face. He asked again.

"What do you mean?"

I had to find out. I tried again.

"Why are you pretending to be someone else?"

"Okay, how do you know? Who are you?"

"I'm Akela, Akela Nemisa, but that's not the point. Are you Nico di Angelo?"

"I… yes, that's me, how… oh, you've read the books."

There was a quiet seething anger behind his words. I realized that he probably wasn't happy that his secrets had been announced to the whole world.

I nodded. "They're my favorite books. I think you're an awesome character, Nico"

"Why do you call me that?"

"What, Nico? Its your name, right? What wrong with calling you that?"

He hesitated. "Its just… most people don't call me by my name. They call me freak, gay, whatever. The last three times I went to collect a new demigod, they exploded with questions. 'So do you really like Percy?', 'Why are you trying to break up Percabeth?', 'Are you gay?'. Did I choose to be this way, with these retarded feelings of mine?"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. I don't ever apologize to people, but Nico looked completely broken.

He waved his hand. "Don't be. Atleast you were friendly to me. Long time since that happened. Anyways, you're a half-blood, greek, and pretty powerful from what I can sense. We need to get you to camp now."

I smiled, "so I'm going to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

He waved his hand over his hair and they turned black again. He sighed.

"Much better. I hate blond hair."

I thought about this. Understandable, since the blonds who he knew best were Jason and Annabeth.

Without warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. My reflexes kicked in and I pulled my hand away.

"What the hell? I don't like being touched, Nico."

"First of all, its 'What the Hades'. And secondly, I don't like being touched either, but it's the only way to shadow travel. And before you ask, yes, I could just hold your hand for that, but if you let go then its dangerous. This is safer."

I nodded, and he pulled me closer again. He put one arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, then relaxed. Usually I would panic, but his arm felt natural. Maybe because he wasn't trying anything. He pulled us sideways into the shadow of a tree, and we were engulfed in darkness.

Shadow traveling was amazing! It was like riding the world's fastest roller coaster. I've only been on a roller coaster once, before my mom married my step-dad. All too soon, it was over, and we emerged in bright light.

We were next to a McDonalds. I raised my eyebrows at Nico.

"I was hungry. I figured we could eat, then take a cab to camp."

I nodded, since I was hungry too, but I wouldn't have admitted it.

We went in and sat down at a table for four near a window. We got burgers and fries, and ate in silence. Suddenly Nico tensed, looking at the door. I turned around and saw two 19 year-olds, a girl and a guy, walking through the door holding hands. The girl was kinda pretty, with blond princess curls and grey eyes. The boy was tanned, with black hair and sea green eyes. I knew who they were, of course. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

They walked towards our table.

Percy smiled slightly, and said, "Hey Nico, um, can we, um, join you guys?"

Nico nodded, but his face was a mask of anger. "Why the Hades are you here, Jackson? I can handle one small quest on my own."

Annabeth spoke up, "Hold on a second, Nico. Its not Percy's fault. Chiron sent us, he thought that you and Percy might need to talk about the, um, thing with Cupid, since you've been avoiding all of us. Seriously, we were worried when you disappeared after the Giant war. If you hadn't turned up to help Percy with those monsters, then we might never have seen you again."

"Would have been better that way." Nico muttered.

"Um, if you guys want to talk, should I leave or something for a while?" I asked. I could see that Nico was uncomfortable.

Nico shook his head. "Its fine, whatever, just stay." He looked up at me, like, properly. His eyes were filled with sadness. "But thanks for asking anyways."

He turned to Percy. "Look, Percy, its not like I _want_ this or anything. I tried to go away, but I had a dream about you in danger, so I had to… I'll just stay away from you. You've got Annabeth, you're happy, you're lucky. The only thing I had was my dignity, and now even that's been destroyed. Just leave me alone, please?"

His voice was shaking. On impulse, I took his hand under the table, squeezed it gently, then let go quickly. He glanced quickly at me, then looked back at Percy.

Percy fidgeted with his pen. "You can't go away on your own, a lone half-blood is likely to get killed within a week. And living your life in the underworld is not the solution. Just, please come back to camp, things might get better."

Nico shrugged, then got up. "Fine. We'd better leave now, we need to get to camp soon."

We walked out, and Percy lead us to a Prius parked nearby. He got into the driver's seat, with Annabeth in the shotgun seat and Nico and I in the back.

I was distracted from Nico's problems by the thought of actually seeing Camp Half-Blood. We got their, and climbed up the hill. I stared out at the camp and said, "Woah!"

**A/N: So, good, bad, okay? Please tell me. Its my first fanfic, so, yeah…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: *sigh* I only own Akela, no one else…

I gaped like a crazy idiot at the camp in front of me. I had read about Camp Half-Blood so much that I knew it like my own house. It was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! My eyes gravitated towards arts-and-crafts area and the lava climbing wall. And I couldn't wait to try capture the flag!

Just then, a centaur galloped towards us. "Hello, Percy, Annabeth, Nico. Is she the new demigod?"

Nico nodded and I said, "Hey, Mr. Chiron. I'm Akela Nemisa. I love the camp. What do I do now?"

He smiled, "You seem excited. Just Chiron is fine. Now, you haven't been claimed, but you should be claimed by tonight. Till then, please tour the camp. Maybe one of the others could show you around?"

Percy took Annabeth's hand. "We've got a date now. Gotta go. Bye Akela, um, bye, Nico."

I looked at Nico. Jealousy crossed his face, but he seemed to push aside his emotions. He nodded. "Come on, I show you around."

Chiron smiled. "Thank you Nico." His voice became concerned. "Are you staying with us, child?"

Nico looked down, but nodded, "I'll be staying here… for now."

Chiron patted his shoulder, then cantered off.

Nico looked at me and asked, "So I assume you know camp pretty well, so what do you want to see?"

"Could we see the woods?" I asked.

Nico smiled slightly. "Sure, but first we need to get you a weapon."

I followed him to a shed. The inside was filled with weapons of every shape and size. I expected Nico to hand me weapons and tell me to try them out. Instead, he just stood back.

"Take your pick."

I glanced around. A set of bow and arrows caught my eye. The bow was gold, with undertones of red and orange, making it look like the bow was on fire. The arrows were perfectly straight, with gold heads and red feathers. The label underneath said, 'Fire bow and automatic restocking quiver' I reach out to take them down, but as soon as I touched them, they disappeared, and a felt a slight burning sensation on the palms of my hands.

I turned my hands around and saw tattoos of the bow and the quiver on each of my palms.

Nico looked unfazed, "Well they were obviously meant for you. Anything else?"

I looked up and chose a dagger with a red hilt and a plain black leather case. I slid off the case to reveal a leaf shaped golden blade. Sheathing it again, I slid it into my belt. Then I nodded at Nico.

"Done, lets go."

As we walked out, an group of Ares campers passed by. He smirked.

"Look, the freak has found himself a girlfriend. What happened Gay-dude, gave up your crush on Percy Jackson? About time too."

Nico gritted his teeth. I felt anger bubbling inside me.

"Fuck off, you stupid assholes, and don't talk about things that your tiny brains can't understand."

They walked away, and I turned to Nico. He looked really grateful.

"Thanks."

"No prob. They were really annoying."

"But you stuck up for me. I mean, no one ever did that except… Bianca."

A tear rolled down his cheek. He turned away, but I still saw it.

"Hey, its fine, I understand. I lost my sister too."

He looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded sadly, "Yeah, she was in a car with my step-dad, and he had been drinking as usual. The road was empty and he was driving really fast and suddenly they ran into the road side. My sister died, but my step-dad didn't even break a bone. He'd been protected by the side of the car seat. I was so angry that…"

As I finished the story, my tears were leaking out of my eyes. I wiped them away furiously. I hated people thinking that I was weak. Just then a big girl with her hair in a bandana ran into me.

"Hey, look where you're going, punk." She growled. I knew that she was Clarrisse.

I rolled my eyes, "Not my fault Clarrisse, you ran into me."

"Puny newbie, you need to learn a lesson. I'll show you tonight in Capture the Flag."

She stormed off. Nico looked at me and said, "Maybe you should apologize to her."

I looked at him in surprise. It was her fault! Why should I apologize? I turned around and ran. I reached the woods and kept going. Finally, I reached this large tree. I climbed up and sat on a wide branch.

A voice next to my ear said, "Hey, I'm sorry."

I shrugged, I knew it was Nico next to me.

"Are you always this proud?" He asked.

I sighed, "Always. I hate losing my pride or being betrayed by someone. And when I think something is right, then I go ahead and do it, no matter what."

He nodded. "Anyways, I'm sorry."

I was surprised. "You don't think that's weird?"

"Its probably your fatal flaw. Its fine, a lot of demigods seem weird."

"In the PJO books, you're more, moody and unfriendly. You don't seem like that really."

He shrugged. "I don't know, you're easy to talk to, and you didn't judge me when we first met. And you didn't burst out with questions when Percy and Annabeth joined us back there."

"I don't like judging people by appearances, and I could tell you didn't want to be questioned back there."

"We'd better go, Capture the flag starts soon. You'll be with the Athena, Hermes, Dionysis and Posei… um big three cabins."

"Cool, lets go."

(this is a line. this is a line. this is a line. this is a line.)

Capture the flag was going fine, I just walked around, careful for enemies. Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes. I turned sharply.

5 Ares campers, including Clarrisse, walked out. Clarrisse grinned. "Get ready to get pulverized, weakling."

"You're talking to yourself, ugly." I drew my dagger.

She roared and charged at me. My reflexes kicked in. I sidestepped and dodged her spear. The end of the spear caught me on the side, and I fell down. Clarrisse stabbed downwards, but I rolled away, and came up on one knee. She held her spear in both hands and thrust it at me to push me down, but I caught it on my dagger and pushed back. She stumbled into her cabin mates, and I felt the pull in my gut.

A wall of fire exploded around the ares kids. It didn't spread or burn the grass, just kept the Ares campers penned up. Just then, there was a cheer, and I saw Nico run up carrying the enemy flag. It turned pitch black with a glowing green skull.

(this is a line. this is a line. this is a line. this is a line.)

There were celebrations afterwards, but I just made my way to the tree where I sat before. I climbed up, and was surprised to see Nico sitting on the branch. I sat next to him, and he looked up.

"Hey, good job, I heard you beat Clarrisse."

I nodded.

"How come you're not celebrating with the others?"

"I don't really like associating with others, I'm more of a loner."

"Hmm, me too. We should go, the campfire's starting."

"I thought you don't like campfires."

"I don't. But you'll probably be claimed."

"So you're coming to the campfire just to see me claimed?"

He blushed slightly, "Well, yeah, I'm just curious, I don't know which cabin you belong in. You've got pale skin, black hair and black eyes, which points to a child of the underworld. But your eyes have some kind of fire in them, and you've got a fiery sort of personality. Not to mention, you can summon fire. You like making stuff out of clay, too. Maybe Hephaestus, but you seem too proud and aloof for that."

Now it was my turn to blush. "How do you know all that about me?" I demanded. "Have you been checking me out or something?"

"NO! Like I said, I was just curious! Anyway, we've to go."

We made our way to the campfire. It had already started, and the campers were just finishing a song. We took seats on the edge of the stands.

As the song got over, Chiron announced, "We have a new camper, Akela Nemisa, would you please stand?"

I stood, and Nico pushed me gently towards the center of the stands. I shot him an angry look, but walked towards the center. Just then there was a bright flash. The flames leapt from the campfire and surrounded me. When they retreated, a gasp went up from the campers. I was wearing black tights and a tunic. The tunic was deep red at the bottom, but turned amber at the top, so that it looked like it was on fire. My bow and quiver were out of their tattoo form, and strapped to my back. My dagger hung on a golden cord around my waist.

I drew my dagger and looked at my face. My eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, making them seem startling and slightly scary. My hair was open, falling gracefully to my waist. I pushed my dagger back into its sheath. I bowed my head, and felt a weird sensation on my back. I twisted around and saw wings sprouting from my back. They were brown and covered in feathers. Vulture's wings. I gave them an experimental flap, and I rose 5 feet into the air.

I hovered in the air, surrounded by flames. I looked around. "What's wrong? Who is my godly parent?"

Chiron stepped forwards, followed by Nico. Nico looked amazed. He said, "Your father is not a god. He's a titan."

All the campers and Chiron were kneeling down, only I remained hovering in the fire. Chiron announced, "All hail Akela Nemisa, Demi-titan, Daughter of Prometheus!"

A/N: Did you see that coming? I loved the idea of Zoe Nightshade being a daughter of a titan (Atlas) so I wanted another demi-titan. But Zoe is dead, so… Anyways, PLEASE review, I want to know what people think of the story.

-Akela (this is me, not my character. I based the character of me, but I'm not half as stunning as how I described her in this chapter. Whatever…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I've been thinking, I know that the demigods haven't defeated Gaia yet, but for the sake of my story can we pretend that they have, and a year has passed. Nico is 15 now, and he tried to run away, but a dream told him that Percy was in danger, so he came to help him, and Percy and Jason made him stay. He didn't stay permanently, but he kept coming to camp. Chiron sent him to help find demigods, and on his 4****th**** trip like this he found Akela.**

There was an immediate uproar. From what I knew of the camps (from the books of course) there weren't any other demi-titans around. No wait, there was Calypso, but was she a half-titan? And wasn't my dad a bad guy in the books? He supported Kronos in the Titan war. Would anyone trust me now? My pride wouldn't help. Gods, there were so many questions running through my head.

Chiron calmed the demigods down. How did he do this? He shouted.

"Everyone, back to their respective cabins and lights out, now. Cabin counselors and Miss Nemisa, in the big house please."

Everyone obeyed. I descended in front of the campfire. Nico came up to me.

"Come on. Counselors' meeting. We've to go."

"Right."

(this is a line.)

We all sat around a ping pong table. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Now, we are here because a child of a titan has been discovered. She is the only demi-titan, but the gods have just found out about her father, when she was claimed."

A boy with curly hair and pointy ears, who could only be Leo, raised his voice and called out, (A/N: Leo, Piper and Jason live at CHB.) "Isn't Calypso a demi-titan?"

Chiron shook his head, "No child, Calypso is immortal, and therefore not a demi-titan." Great, I was alone. "The issue at hand is that demi-titans are much more powerful than demigods, since the titans are older than gods. The Olympian gods will see her as a threat. I suspect that her wings are from Zeus, to remind her of her father's first punishment."

Everybody looked at me. I remembered the story about Prometheus being chained to a mountain with a vulture pecking his liver out. So my wings weren't a gift, they were a show of anger by Zeus. So what? Having wings was cool.

"And the gods will want Akela dead."

Okay, not so cool.

To my surprise, Nico spoke up. "But that's unfair. Akela hasn't done anything. She didn't even know who her father is. I thought the gods were going to change their ways."

Chiron sighed, "That's true, but the Big Three will want to meet Akela and decide her fate. I will soon receive an order to send Akela to Olympus. Till then, we need to decide where Akela can stay."

Just then, there was a flash and a guy with pale skin, black eyes, and neat black hair appeared. He was wearing a smart black tux. My dad, Prometheus.

There was pin drop silence. He walked up to me, but before he could speak, I beat him to it.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU ABANDONED ME AT BIRTH, LEFT ME WITH MY HORRIBLE PARENTS, LET MY SISTER DIE, AND THEN YOU CLAIM ME TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER, SO I'LL BE THE OUTCAST HERE TOO! WHY?"

He sighed, "Akela, I'm really sorry, I couldn't stay with you at birth because gods and titans can't have contact with their children. I wasn't able to do anything about Anjana dying, I miss her too, truly. And if I didn't claim you, the gods would be even angrier when they found out about you."

My anger burst. What was so irritating was that he was right, and I knew it. Tears leaked out of my eyes, but I swiped them away with my hand. Chiron announced, "All counselors can go back, except for the children of the Big Three."

Everyone left, leaving me with Percy, Jason, Nico, Chiron and my dad. Nico squeezed my hand gently, but Prometheus glared daggers at him and he left my hand quickly.

"The Olympians want you to come to Mt. Olympus in 3 days. They will send Aphrodite and Apollo to pick you up. These three kids need to come too." Prometheus said, gesturing to Percy, Jason and Nico. "Till then my daughter can stay in the Prometheus cabin."

"There is no Prometheus cabin." Jason said, frowning.

There was a distant bang from outside. My father smirked, the way I did when I got something right. "There is now."

He looked at me. "I will see you at Olympus in 3 days. Goodbye, Akela, and I'm sorry."

He burst into light and vanished.

Chiron glanced at us. "Go to bed all of you, you'll need to go to Olympus in 3 days."

"But we can't just let the gods kill Akela." Nico protested, while Percy and Jason nodded.

"You'll will have to convince them. I cannot interfere since it is against the ancient laws."

Nico put his arm around me protectively. Chiron, Percy and Jason looked surprised. Normally I would have pushed Nico away, but then, normally, I'm not waiting to be killed. Percy squeezed my hand, and Jason smiled at me. I smiled. It wasn't so bad, I did have people who cared for me.

**A/N: So a bit cheesy, but I think that Akela really needs support, she's had a rotten life so far. Sooo… should I kill Akela?**

**Ha, just joking, but you'll have to wait and see what happens…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Please!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys, this is an author's note!**

**I haven't got any reviews for this story, and I can't decide what to write if I don't hear your suggestions. So please review…**

**I'm going to keep going with this story, but if I don't get any support, I might give up this story.**

**So tell me what you think of the story, I'll try to improve it if you want any changes.**

**If you want me to add a particular character, then type their details into a review. I need name, appearance, godly parent, personality, and crush/bf (if any). I'll see if I can add them to my story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. I only own Akela.**

When I woke up in the morning, my first thought was, "Where the Hades am I?"

Then it clicked, "Oh, yeah, the Prometheus cabin."

The room was medium sized. The walls were red at the bottom and golden at the top, and the ceiling was arched, with curves, and patterns and stuff. There was a soft carpet with flame designs on it covering the entire floor. My bed was a plain queen sized one, but it was stone, not wood. In short, my dream room.

I yawned and climbed out of bed, feeling happy. Then the situation I was in hit me and I fell back on bed.

The gods hated me. I was to be executed. Yay.

Not.

I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I came out of the shower I found a bundle of clothes waiting for me. I got dressed in plain, black skinny jeans, and a red t-shirt that fit perfectly. Thanks, dad.

I pulled out a brush and started combing out my hair. It was really tangled, since I had slept with my hair open after the dramatic claiming last night. I heard a knock on my door.

I put down the brush and walked to the door. Opening it, I found Nico standing there. He was dressed in his usual black t-shirt, black jeans and aviator's jacket. His hair was messy, sticking up in various places. He looked kind of cute…

Whoa, wait. Did I just say cute? Akela, get a grip. Nico likes Percy. He'll never like you. Shut up, myself.

He gave me a small smile. "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk, you know, after last night."

I smiled, touched that he came here just to make sure I was fine. I stood back, letting him into my cabin. He walked in slowly, looking around. "Cool place."

"Yeah, I've always wanted a room like this."

I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me.

"So, what's up? Are you fine?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'm okay. Just shocked. Should have known I couldn't have a normal demigod's life. The fates had to make things difficult."

"I'll try everything to convince the gods. It's not your fault."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Nico." On impulse, I reached out and hugged him briefly, then pulled back and studied his face. He didn't seem angry, just… puzzled? I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

He got up. "Breakfast is starting. Come on."

"Hold on." I picked up a rubber band and tied my hair in a simple ponytail. Then we walked out of my cabin.

It was a warm summer day. The sky was blue, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. A perfect day, if I didn't know that I was going to die.

We reached the pavilion. I saw an extra table at the end of the row of tables, next to the Hades table. The Prometheus table.

Nico and I walked to our respective tables. I filled my plate with pancakes decorated with maple syrup and cherries. I looked at my glass and asked, "Cherry juice, lightly salted."

Cherry juice was a drink that I invented with Anjana when we were 7. It was made by squeezing cherries and adding soda water and salt. We loved it and made it as often as possible. When Anjana died, I stopped drinking cherry juice. But if I was going to live for 3 days, then might as well enjoy…

I turned my chair so I could talk to Nico. He had pancakes too, and a red colored liquid in his cup. My eyes widened. "Is that wine?" I asked him.

He laughed, softly, "No, pomegranate juice. I developed a liking for it after I got stuck in that blasted jar with those two giants."

I nodded.

Breakfast was over soon and we were sent for our activities. I had archery with the Apollo cabin, while Nico had rock climbing. He scowled and I shivered. He was scary when he was angry. "I'm not going for rock-climbing to have more insults thrown at me." He said, then gave me a small smile and ran off to the woods.

I walked to archery. The Apollo cabin were already practicing. I thought of my bow and arrows and they appeared in my hands. I took my place in front of the target. There were a few sniggers from the Apollo demigods. They obviously thought I couldn't shoot.

I notched an arrow and released it, then quickly shot another. A gasp went up from the campers. I had hit the bull's-eye, and my second arrow split the first.

(this is a line.)

After archery I went to the woods to find Nico. I headed towards the tree where we sat before. I saw Nico standing under the tree in front of a pit. He had a coke six pack and a stack of pancakes from breakfast standing by his feet. He glanced at me, then snapped his fingers. Two skeletons carrying shovels climbed out of the pit. "You're dismissed.'' He said, and they crumbled to dust.

"Who are you summoning?" I asked.

"No one in particular, I just dug this pit so that I could talk to random ghosts, catch up on the latest news."

"You get news from ghosts?"

"Yeah." He looked at me. "Do you want me to summon anyone in particular for you?"

I nodded. My throat felt dry. "Could you summon my sister Anjana?"

He nodded, then pour the cokes into the pit and threw all the pancakes in. He started chanting in Greek.

"_Let the dead rise. Let them taste again. Let them present themselves."_ He said in Greek.

Slowly, misty images started appearing. Nico called out. "Anjana Nemisa."

One of the spirits drifted forwards and drank from the pit. Her form solidified into a girl who looked just like me, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Anjana.

She came closer. "Akela. I've missed you so much."

Her voice echoed. Mine shook as I spoke. "Me too."

She smiled. "Nice to see you again." Then her expression became serious. "You can't die at the meeting with the gods. Try everything you can to convince them."

"I'll try, but they probably won't listen to me."

She drifted closer. Her gaze settled on Nico. "Nico di Angelo." She greeted. Then asked me, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHA- no!" I spluttered.

She winked. "He might be, someday…"

I glanced at Nico uncomfortably. If I was absolutely truthful with myself, I did have a crush on Nico. He was cute and funny and considerate. But he liked Percy, not me. If Anjana could tell what I felt about Nico, then did Nico know? Probably not. Anjana was my twin sister. She could practically read my mind. Nico couldn't.

Nico seemed equally embarrassed. Then the sky started getting darker.

Anjana looked serious. "You have to release the ghosts."

Nico nodded. Anjana stretched out her hand as if to touch me, but her hand evaporated as it got near me. "Goodbye, Akela. Di Angelo, don't you dare hurt my sister."

"I..." Nico protested, but Anjana's outline got fainter, and she and the other ghosts disappeared.

I looked at Nico, tears running down my face. I missed my sister so much.

He pulled me closer to him, just like he did at my school, when we first met. This time I didn't resist. I realized that I didn't mind Nico touching me. I had started to trust him.

He hugged me tight. I felt myself relax. Nico cared about me. I wasn't alone now.

He let me go and brushed his thumb under my eyes, wiping away my tears. He was crying too.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Your sister… she reminded me of… Bianca."

I felt horrible. At least I could see my sister now. Bianca was reborn. Nico had lost her forever.

This time I hugged him, and we stood there for ages, comforting each other.

**A/N: How sweet **** Wish I had someone like Nico… I'm forever alone **

**So do you think I'm taking things too fast with Akela and Nico? Review and tell me!**

**Thanks to Precognitive Deathboy for being my first reviewer. I really appreciate it. I'll include your character soon, hopefully in the next chapter.**

**-Akela**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm back. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was ill for a while, and then I had some personal problems to take care of. So here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Akela. Precognitive Deathboy owns Justin Caviness.**

I slowly pulled away from Nico, smiling. He still held me by my arms. His hands were freezing cold, but gentle.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thank you too, for, you know…"

Just then we heard frantic footsteps crashing through the woods. Percy Jackson appeared from between the trees, panting heavily.

Nico let go of my arms quickly and turned to face Percy. I was slightly hurt, but I reminded myself that Nico liked Percy. Not me. He was just my friend.

Yeah right Akela. Who are you fooling? Admit it. You have a crush on Nico.

I was driving myself mad.

I tried focusing on what Percy was saying.

"Akela, Nico, you guys need to come now. Rachel has appeared carrying an unconscious demigod. She's in a trance and she says that she wants to speak to the demi-titan."

I rolled my eyes. Typical. The three of us ran through the woods. Percy lead us to the edge of the camp, near Thalia's pine tree. A girl with frizzy red hair and freckles who could only be Rachel was crouching on the ground, supporting an unconscious boy.

I moved closer to them. The boy was probably my age. He had short, straight hair that was a dark-ish blond colour. He wore jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, despite the fact that it was a hot day. A watch with a thick strap was around his wrist.

As I approached, Rachel looked up. She was glowing green, and when she opened her mouth, mist flowed out. Her voice echoed, like three people were speaking.

"Akela Nemisa, daughter of Prometheus, you are not alone. You are not the only demi-titan. Hail, Justin Caviness, son of Coeus, titan of knowledge, legacy of Athena."

I gasped. Rachel turned back to normal. The boy – Justin – opened his eyes. They were a light blue color.

He looked around drowsily. "Where am I?"

I wondered how to explain everything. "Have you read the PJO and HoO books?"

He nodded. I was going to break the news to him, but he beat me to it. "Don't tell me. You're going to say that that's all real, and I'm a demigod, right?"

I was surprised. I could bet that no demigod had figured it out so fast. I nodded. He sighed, like his worst suspicions had been confirmed. "So who's my godly parent? I would say its Athena, but my mom's mortal."

AT this point Chiron stepped forwards. He shouted,

"Campers, back to your activities. Children of the Big Three, Akela, Rachel and Justin, could you come to the big house?"

The crowd dispersed. Rachel nodded at Nico, before walking off to the Big House. Nico offered Justin his hand. Justin smiled and accepted it. Nico pulled him up, then let go of his hand quickly.

Justin looked at Nico curiously. "You're Nico, aren't you? Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Nico scowled. "I'm sure you know _everything_ about me." I was sure I knew what he meant by everything.

Justin put his hands up, "Hey dude, no offense intended. I'm sorry. Really. You deserved better. And Rick Riordan shouldn't have published those stories if they were true. (No offense, Rick!) Though they were pretty awesome."

Nico shrugged. Justin asked again, "So who's my godly parent?"

I shook my head. "You'll find out in the meeting at the Big House."

He looked at me. "Who are you? I mean, I don't remember anyone like you in the books."

"Akela Nemisa, daughter of…"

Nico caught my hand and squeezed it gently in warning. Justin raised his eyebrows at the gesture. Damn, this guy was sharp.

"Maybe the information can wait till the meeting." He said softly. "We don't want to shock Justin. And speaking about the meeting, let's go."

We lead Justin towards the Big House. He glanced at both of us.

"Are you guys dating? Cause I thought Nico liked Percy…" He trailed off, embarrassed. Nico's face resembled a tomato, and I was sure that I was just as bad.

"No we're not dating, and please don't mention Jackson." Nico said quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Justin said, still a bit red.

We entered the ping pong room. Percy and Jason were already sitting at the table. Chiron stood at the head in centaur form. Nico took the seat furthest away from Percy, so I sat down next to him, with Justin on my other side. Rachel was sitting next to Percy.

Chiron coughed. "Well, a demi-titan has been discovered. Justin Caviness, you are the son of Coeus, titan of knowledge, and a legacy of Athena."

Justin looked uncomfortable. "Legacy of Athena is fine, but am I the only demi-titan? Cause that would suck…"

I laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood, wondering how he could joke when he'd just been given the crazy news.

Nico said, "No, you're not alone. Akela here was claimed just last night…"

"Very dramatically." Percy added.

"Claimed as a daughter of Prometheus." Nico continued, going slightly red again. "We thought she was the only demi-titan. She gods have summoned her to Olympus in two days to decide," His voice became angry, "whether or not to kill her."

Rachel looked up. "The gods want Justin to come along too, for the same reason."

Jason looked at Rachel, "How do you know?"

"Hey I'm the oracle, I know stuff."

Justin looked down, so we couldn't see his expression, "So basically I'm going to be killed for something that isn't my fault."

I felt sympathetic, "Hey buddy, cheer up. You're not alone. I'm going to be killed too."

He laughed, but there was a sad edge to it.

Nico shook his head. "No one is going to die. We can convince them."

Chiron smiled, "I hope so. Justin, Apollo and Aphrodite are coming to pick you all up for the meeting with the gods, minus Rachel. Hopefully you all can convince the gods. Maybe they'll listen to their favorite children."

"And not-so-favorite demi-titans." I muttered angrily.

Nico took my hand again, squeezing it gently. Justin looked at us. "Are you sure you guys aren't dating?"

It came out louder than he realized.

Chiron chuckled, Jason and Rachel looked down, Percy looked uncomfortable, Justin looked horrified at what he had said, and me and Nico blushed beetroot red.

Nico dropped my hand quickly. "No, Caviness. We. Are. Not. Dating."

"And next time, a little more private please?" I added.

All the others burst out into laughter, and after a few seconds, we joined in too. I smiled.

I had a family.

I had (some-what) friends.

I had a fellow demi-titan.

And even if Nico didn't like me back, he still cared about me.

**A/N: Soooo, the meeting at Olympus approaches. Dun dun dun!**

**And there's a new demi-titan!**

**Review!**

**(Note to self: don't use exclamation marks so much.)**

**!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I own Akela, no one else. Hermes child awesomeness owns Jasmine Chase.**

I was woken up earlier than should be allowed by the sun shining brightly through my cabin window. I remembered what had happened the previous day and smiled. I wasn't the only demi-titan! I felt like jumping up and dancing, but I didn't want to act idiotic, so I dressed quickly and slipped out of my cabin. I headed towards the woods, hoping to find Nico there.

Sure enough, I ran into him. "Hey" I said.

"Hi" he replied, smiling. He kept walking.

"Where're you going?"

"My dad called me. He needs some help finding an escaped spirit. I'll probably be back by evening."

I nodded, "Okay, see you later."

He smiled again. Before I knew what was happening, he hugged me briefly but tightly, then pulled back and backed into the shadow of a tree and disappeared.

I stood still, not believing what had just happened. Nico hated being touched, yet he had hugged me. Was it just a friendly hug, or more? Probably a friendly hug, I told myself firmly.

I was lost in my thoughts as I continued walking with some vague idea of going to the tree where I sat earlier. I didn't notice where I was going until I tripped over a tree root.

Ouch.

As I fell, I realized that the tree root wasn't a tree root, but the leg of a person.

As I landed face down on the ground, then rolled around, I realized that person was Justin.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey, oh, sorry for tripping you."

"No problem, it was my fault really. I was thinking about stuff."

"The meeting with the gods?"

"Not really. Other stuff."

"So why're you here?"

"Just woke up and decided to take a walk. What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep. The Hermes cabin was too crowded. I snuck out in the middle of the night."

"Oh" My conversation skills were amazing (note the sarcasm)

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said about you and Nico at the meeting yesterday. Especially Nico. I should've realized, with Percy being there and stuff."

I shrugged, "It's fine, it was a joke. I'm sure Nico realized that you didn't mean to say that loudly."

Justin smiled gratefully, then asked, "Where is Nico?"

"He had to go and help his dad capture an escaped spirit. He said he'll be back by evening."

"Hmmm. Akela, tell me really. Nico and you seem pretty close. If you guys really aren't together, then you should be. Nico really cares about you."

I turned red. "He likes Percy, Justin. Not me. We're just friends."

"Sure you don't like him?"

I sat down next to Justin, leaning on the tree. As I looked at him, I realized his eyes were now green. I felt like I could trust him.

"I do like Nico a bit. Well, maybe a lot. He's kind and caring and cute. But he'll never like me back. And plus, what's the point? I'm probably going to die by the end of tomorrow, and you too."

He sighed. "I'm trying not to think about it. But trust me, it'll work out with Nico. He is kinda creepy and untrusting and loner-ish, but even though I know him for just half a day, I can tell that he's a good guy. He cares about you."

I grinned, then nudged him, "What about you? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Nope. I've had a crush on many girls, but the moment I realize that she won't feel the same way, I give up and move on."

"You'll find someone soon. You're cool and friendly. And you're really smart."

"Thanks."

"Hey Justin, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do always wear long sleeves? Yesterday you were wearing a long sleeved t-shirt, and today you've got a jacket. I mean, the weather is really hot, so wearing long sleeves is really weird."

"Um… I just… I…"

"Justin come on. What are you hiding?"

He looked up at me, his eyes turning even darker green than before. Slowly, he pulled off his jacket. I gasped.

Crossing his arms were dozens of cuts, made methodically in rows, clearly self-inflicted.

"Justin… why?"

"Sometimes I just feel so helpless, so frustrated with my life. People bully me, I've never had a real friend before this. Cutting myself is the only thing that helps."

Anger burned through me.

"Don't ever do it again. If you have problems, then tell me, or Nico, or someone! Don't hurt yourself!"

He looked at me, surprised at my outburst. Tears were flowing down my face.

"I used to cut myself too, after bad days with my step-father. My twin sister found out. She forced me to stop."

Justin looked helpless, "I didn't have anybody, Akela! Who would I turn to?"

"Don't do it again, Justin, please? We're your friends now, both me and Nico. We can help you."

I was almost whispering now. "That's what friends are for."

(this is a line.)

I walked down the beach with Justin. Breakfast was just over and since neither of us felt like going for activities, Chiron gave us the day off.

The peace of the beach was shattered when the Hermes cabin walked by, chatting and laughing at the top of their voices. A trio of boys at the front of the group saw us and laughed. They stopped, and the entire cabin followed their lead. The trio walked over to us. The leader was a tall boy with blond hair and cold blue eyes. _Tyler_, I remembered. _That's his name._

Tyler smiled at me. "Hey Akela, why are you on a date with this weakling. You could do much better. Come on, I'll take you somewhere fit for a girl like you."

He put his hand on my shoulder and snaked it round my neck, fingers twining into my hair. He tried to pull me closer, but I grabbed his arm and pushed him away in disgust.

"Never touch me like that, Tyler. I'm not on a date with Justin. I'm hanging out with him cause he's one of my best friends. Now piss off."

Tyler smirked and flicked a strand of hair out of my eyes, pulling back before I could react. "Alright. Only a freak like you would hang out with someone like him."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Justin was first. "She's not a freak, you bastard. And you're the one who's weak." His voice was soft, but full of anger. I looked at him and realized his eyes had turned grey.

Tyler backed off. "Okay, freaks, I'll leave you two to your date." With that he turned and left. The Hermes cabin campers all followed him, except one. A girl who was around my age, maybe a little younger, stayed back. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was slightly tanned, and quite pretty.

"Sorry about Tyler. He's always like that. I wish he wasn't my brother."

Justin smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm Jasmine, Jasmine Chase."

"We're…" I started, but Jasmine interrupted.

"I know who you two are. Akela Nemisa and Justin Caviness. The whole camp's talking about you guys. You're the only demi-titans who exist at the moment."

"Um…thanks?"

Jasmine laughed. "Can I hang out with you two? I don't want to go back to my cabin mates. Um… unless you're on a date, in which case I'll just…"

I exploded. "No, we are not on a date! Why do people keep assuming that I'm dating someone?"

"Because you're gorgeous and cool. Everyone expects that you've already found your special someone."

I stared at her. Of all possible answers, that was the one I least expected.

**A/N: I'm cutting off this chapter here, I don't want it too long. If I continue I won't be able to stop.**

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So continuing…**

**Oh, BTW, if my last chapter sounded like I wanted to go on with Akela/Justin, I'm sorry. Akela and Nico will get together. If Akela doesn't die…**

**Joking. Anyways, Justin and Akela are just really good friends. Nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: Oh gods… I only own Akela.**

I stared at her. Of all possible answers, that was the one I least expected.

"What?" I asked finally.

"It's true. You're really pretty."

"Thanks, so are you."

She seemed embarrassed by my compliment. She looked up at Justin, "Anyways, sorry for what Tyler said about you. That idiot!"

Justin shook his head, "It's fine, I don't care what people like him say."

"You do." Jasmine said, unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?"

"You do care what people say about you. You just try to not let it show. But you really feel bad when people bully you."

Justin's hand flew to his arm. I knew he was thinking about his cuts. "How do you know?" He asked Jasmine.

She shrugged. "I'm good at reading people, I guess. Kind of my only talent."

"No it's not. You're funny and smart, and really pretty." I said.

She blushed. "Thanks."

The three of us walked off together on the beach. I couldn't believe that I was making great friens, just before I was going to die.

(this is a line)

"Wait. So I've just found some awesome new friends, and now two of them are going to be killed!?"

Justin, Jasmine, Nico and I were sitting under a tree in the woods. When Nico had returned, we introduced him to Jasmine. Then we told Jasmine about the meeting with the gods.

"They can't kill you two."

And she was taking the news badly.

Nico tried to calm her down. "Jasmine we'll try everything to convince them. We won't just give in."

"Can't I come too? I could help convince the gods."

"I wish." I said. "But I don't think they'd let you."

"I wish I could do something to help. But I'm just a regular daughter of Hermes."

Justin spoke up. "Jasmine, if we die, you'd have made our last days awesome."

She smiled, for the first time since we told her the news. Then she threw her arms around the three of us.

Justin hugged her back immediately. I hesitated a second, then hugged back. Nico seemed dumbfounded. I nudged his leg with my foot, and he awkwardly put his arms around all of us. Friends forever.

(this is a line – there seem to be lots of them in this chapter, right?)

"Why did you have a problem hugging us back there?" I asked.

Nico and I were sitting on our tree. Justin and Jasmine had gone, claiming ridiculous excuses. It was obvious they just wanted to leave the two of us alone and see what happened.

And I was curious.

"Well…" Nico said. "I had just met Jasmine. I could tell she's cool, but I don't like being touched, really. And then, Justin, well you know I'm gay. I just felt uncomfortable."

"But you hugged me when you were leaving. In the woods."

"That was kind of impulsive. And plus, you're different. I trust you completely."

He hugged me again, for longer this time. I smiled. Happy.

He pulled back. He held my chin and tilted it upwards, so I was looking at him.

"You are not going to die. Get it? I'm going to make sure they let you go. Trust me."

_I do, Nico_, I thought, _more than you realize._

**A/N: So this is short, but in the next chapter, they're taking them to Olympus. I wanted that to be a separate chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Akela**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys.**

**I'm not Akela, I'm her best friend. Akela was out for a couple of hours, so I stole her notebook and found this chapter. **

**So this is written by Akela, I just typed it out.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to? *sigh* Akela only owns Akela(the character), no one else.**

"Wake up Akela!"

I rolled over in bed. Someone was banging on my cabin door and shouting.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled back.

"Wake up!" It was Jasmine.

"No! I'm tired."

"Akela, you've got to get up now! Nico can you help me?"

Nico?! I scrambled out of bed. "Okay, okay, give me two minutes."

Justin's voice came from outside. "Knew that would make her get up."

I blushed. I could hear Nico outside too now, "Really Justin?"

"Guys stop discussing me while standing outside my cabin. I'll be out in a minute."

I threw on jeans and a camp half-blood t-shirt. I tied my hair in a ponytail, then opened the door.

Justin and Jasmine were standing there, and Nico was behind them.

"Do you know that it's illegal to wake a teenager up too early?" I grumbled.

Jasmine laughed, but she was kind of sad, "Akela it's not early, it's 12 o'clock!"

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I couldn't sleep for ages last night."

"Anyways, Apollo and Aphrodite will be coming soon to pick us up. Do you want breakfast?" Nico asked.

"Nah, not hungry."

The four of us walked out. We strolled around to the Big House. Suddenly, there was a flash in front of the Big House entrance, and two people appeared.

They were both young, around 20. The guy had blond hair and twinkling blue eyes. The girl had long black hair tied in an intricate braid. She had multicolored eyes and flawless skin. Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Hey kids." Apollo said. "Gotta get you ready."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dress you up for the meeting, of course, dear. You need to look your best in front of those gods."

Jasmine ran off to talk to Chiron, while Aphrodite dragged us to our respective cabins.

(this is a line.)

After half an hour, I came out of my cabin, sighing. Aphrodite held me in front of her and squealed, "Oh, dear, you look stunning."

Justin came out of the Hermes cabin too. He smiled at me. "You look beautiful." Then he winked. "Bet Nico is speechless when he sees you."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled back. Aphrodite took us to the top of the hill. Nico, Percy and Jason were already waiting for us there. Nico looked great. He was wearing a simple black shirt and black pants, and his hair was neatly brushed for once. His eyes widened when he saw me.

Justin nudged me, "Told you."

Jason smirked, seeing Nico's expression and said to me, "You look nice."

"Um, yeah, you look amazing, Akela." Nico said.

"Thanks, you too." I said, going red. Aphrodite had forced me to wear a red and gold dress (a dress?!) which had a v-neck and was slightly longer than my knees. I refused to wear my hair open, so she had straightened it and tied it in a half-pony, secured with a golden pin. I had begged her not to put any make-up on me, but finally she forced some lip gloss and blush onto me, then outlined my eyes with black eyeliner.

I was embarrassed to death.

Which was ironic, since I was going to a meeting where I would most probably die.

Jasmine came running and threw her arms around me. "You have to come back Akela."

"I'll try." I replied.

She hugged Justin too. She was about to hug Nico when she saw his face and stopped. She just said, "Good Luck."

(this is a line)

Argus, the guy with thousands of eyes, drove us to the Empire State Building. Apollo and Aphrodite took us to the elevator and asked for the 600th floor. The elevator guy's eyes bugged when he saw us, but he let us go. The elevator reached the 600th floor with a small _ding_ and we all stepped out.

I gasped. Olympus was magnificent. It was beautifully designed, with pillars and columns and statues everywhere. Apollo and Aphrodite turned to us.

Apollo said, "You three," he pointed to Nico, Percy and Jason, "should go in. You know where the throne room is. You demi-titans will have to wait here. Zeus will send something to bring you there."

"Wait." Justin said. "Aren't you two coming with us?"

Apollo shook his head, "The meeting is only with the Big Three. The other gods feel that we shouldn't kill you too. The Big Three have organized this meeting to decide for themselves."

"Good Luck, children." Aphrodite said, and the two gods vanished.

Nico stepped closer to me, and brushed a strand of my hair away from my face. "Be careful." He whispered, then the three demigods walked into Olympus.

Justin and I waited in silence. The waiting was unbearable. Suddenly, I saw two cloud like things approaching us. As the got nearer, I noticed that they were made of swirling wind and electricity. Sent by Zeus, of course.

A cloud swept over each of us. I felt the electricity buzzing around me. My hands were pulled behind my back, and the same happened to Justin. Then the clouds started dragging us through Olympus.

If I wasn't being dragged to my death by I cloud, then strolling through Olympus would have been enjoyable. The architecture was awesome. Annabeth had done a great job.

The clouds pulled us through a set of doors. We were in a huge hall, and at the front were three thrones. Sitting on them were three giant men. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Nico, Percy and Jason stood next to there godly parent. In front of them were two pillars.

Justin and I were pulled in front of the gods. I wanted to yell at them, but I knew that being disrespectful wouldn't help me survive. Grudgingly I bowed, then we were dragged towards the pillars. We were forced to kneel in front of the pillars, and celestial bronze chains appeared, chaining our hands and feet to the pillars.

"What the Hades!" I exclaimed. Was this really necessary? I mean, we couldn't exactly escape from Olympus, right?

"Akela, keep quiet." Justin whispered.

Zeus looked expectant, Poseidon looked curious, Hades seemed completely bored. Percy and Jason looked worried, and Nico was angrier than I'd ever seen him before.

Zeus cleared his throat and began, "We are here to decide the fate of these two demi-titans. They are too powerful, and could be a serious threat to us in the future, once their powers develop. It would be wise to kill them now and end this threat."

He paused, then said, "Do any of the gods want to speak up for the demi-titans?"

There was silence.

"Do any of the demigods want to speak up for the demi-titans?"

"Yes!" the three demigods shouted, Nico's voice the loudest.

Zeus looked surprised at their support. "Alright. Please explain why we should spare these demi-titans."

Nico said, "Akela and Justin might be more powerful than the other demigods, but this is not a crime. They have done nothing wrong. You can't murder them for no reason!"

"They pose a threat to us. That is crime enough." Zeus said.

"If that is the case, then as children of the Big Three, we are also more powerful than the average demigods. We would you kill Akela and Justin, but not us?"

Zeus frowned, "I did try to kill you, Son of Hades, and Poseidon's son too."

"But you never tried to kill Jason." I said. "Even though he's as powerful as Nico and Percy. Just because he was your own son. I'm sure that if the titans had won the titan war, then the positions would be reversed. Justin and I would be standing up there and Nico, Percy and Jason would be in our place. Um, no offense, guys." I added to the three demigods.

Justin spoke up, his voice quiet, but firm. "Maybe we pose a threat, but so do other demigods. Luke Castellan was a son of Hermes, yet his support helped Kronos nearly win the second titan war. If Luke hadn't turned good in the end, Western civilization would be destroyed. Why should Akela and I be singled out as a special threat, when other demigods could be as much of a danger to you?"

Hades was still looking bored, but he said, "Brother, they are right. We are selfish, and we try to protect only our children."

"I agree." Poseidon said.

Zeus looked disgruntled, "All those who think that these demi-titans should live, raise your hands."

The demigods' hands shot up.

Hades hand followed, slower.

"Come on dad." Percy whispered. Poseidon looked at his son, then put his hand up.

"Please Father." Jason said to Zeus. Zeus sighed, then raised his hand too and declared, "By a unanimous vote, the demi-titans should go free."

He waved his hands and our chains disappeared. I jumped up. Nico ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I laughed with happiness.

Then Nico pulled back. My arms were still around his neck. He looked at me, his dark chocolate brown eyes full of happines, and kissed me.

**A/N: Yay! Finally!**

**Review please. Tell me (or Akela, really) what you think about it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. I'm sorry my friend hijacked my account and posted the chapter, but it means that you got to read a chapter earlier.**

**So my friend was helpful for once, instead of just being annoying and…( ow, stop punching me.)**

**So anyways, I'm being nice and giving you guys another chapter. **

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I couldn't believe what was happening. Nico liked me. HE LIKED ME!

Suddenly I heard someone cough. We pulled apart slowly. I couldn't keep the stupid smile off my face.

We turned around to see Justin, Jason and Percy looking amused, Zeus looking kind of confused, and Poseidon smirking. Hades, who was the one who had coughed, said, "Nico, I'm happy you've found a girlfriend, but can you too continue this somewhere more private?"

We both blushed, and Justin shouted, "I told you!"

Everyone cracked up, even Zeus.

We walked out of Olympus, with me and Nico in front. At the gates, Nico stopped and said, "Hold on a second Akela. I need to do something."

He turned round and walked up to Percy and Jason. He looked straight at Percy and said, "I'm sorry for how much I tried to push you away and avoid you. I hated the way I felt. I don't like you that way anymore, so can we be friends?"

Percy smiled and hugged Nico. Nico was a bit surprised, but he hugged him back. "You're not my friend, Nico, you're like my brother."

(this is a line.)

We pulled up at Camp Half-Blood. The whole camp was waiting for us. Chiron was at the front, with Jasmine next to him. Jasmine was looking worried to death, and was destroying her fingernails. I was about to open the door and step out, but Justin hissed, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Hold hands with Nico."

I rolled my eyes, but took Nico's hand and we stepped out, followed by Justin, and then Percy and Jason. The whole camp broke out cheering, and Jasmine came and hugged all of us, including Nico. This time he hugged her back without hesitating. Jasmine squealed when she saw us holding hands.

Then Nico pulled me closer. The cheers got louder and he kissed me again. I felt as though someone had hit the mute button. I couldn't hear anything. He pulled away and I could hear the deafening cheers again. Jasmine linked arms with me and Justin, and I put my arm around Nico. Then the four of us walked back into the camp.

(this is a line.)

We were in the Big House again, having a meeting. (gods I was sick of those.) Chiron was at the head of the table as usual. Jason and Percy were next to each other, and Nico broke his usual tradition and sat next to Percy. Jason grinned and Percy ruffled his hair, and I just laughed. I sat on Nico's other side, with Justin and Jasmine next to me. Nico took my hand again as the meeting started.

"Well, the demigods and demi-titans have succeeded in convincing the gods to spare Akela and Justin. The gods have also vowed to not kill any demigod or demi-titan until they are proved guilty. Whether they will keep this vow is uncertain…"

"Obviously," Jasmine said.

"But we can hope for the best. Overall, the meeting with the Big Three was a success." Chiron said.

"And something else good came out of it." Percy said, nudging Nico, who was still holding my hand. He blushed, but pulled me in closer for a hug. Everyone in the room laughed, even Chiron. I felt happier than ever before.

(this is a line)

**Nico's POV.** **(sorry if you hate multiple POVs but I had to do this)**

I was walking down the beach. It had been two weeks since the meeting with the gods and I couldn't remember ever being so happy in my life. Akela was an amazing girlfriend. On our first date, we were supposed to go for a picnic on the beach, but I dropped the food in the water and it got ruined. Akela just laughed and pulled me into the water too. We had the best splash fight ever.

I was lost in my thoughts, when I banged into someone. I fell back, and saw Jason Grace leaning over me. He offered me his hand, and I pulled myself up.

"So, Nico. How's it going?" Jason asked.

"Good, I guess. I feel relieved to have the meeting with the gods over."

"Hmmm. What happened with you and Percy?"

"Jason, tell me something. Why the Hades are you so interested in my love life."

"You have a love life?"

I was about to exclaim in frustration when Jason cut me off, laughing.

"Just joking. I'm worried about you bro. You always push people away."

"I don't do that anymore! Well, I try not to."

"Yeah, you're much happier now. Thank Akela for me. I've been trying to get you to open up for more than a year, and she managed it in 3 days."

"She's amazing." I agreed.

Just then Akela came running up to us, "NICO!"

She stopped in front of us, then glanced at Jason, "Oh, should I come back later, if I'm interrupting some kind of serious talk out here?"

That was one of the great things about Akela. She wasn't clingy. She knew when to give you some space. What the Hades, she even knew that I might be trying to make a move on Jason, and she still trusted me. (Obviously I would never like Jason.)

"No, it's fine" Jason said.

I kissed Akela, and when I looked up, Jason was groaning.

"Get a room, di Angelo."

"I've got one, it's just kind of far from here."

Jason gave me a bug-eyed look. "Nico di Angelo, cracking a joke?"

"I try, okay?"

"Anyways, better get going. I'm sure you enjoy Akela's company more than mine."

He waved and walked away.

Rolling his eyes, I looked back at Akela. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a letter from my mother. She's going to divorce my step-father. Apparently she's realized what a pain he is. She… she wants me to come home, give it another try. Just me and her."

I panicked. "You want to go back to your mother?"

"I want to try. I was happy before, when my mother hadn't married that jerk. I'll visit during summer, Nico, I promise. But I want to bond with my mother too."

I sighed. I would miss her, but I knew that I wasn't going to try and stop her. If I had my mother, I probably would never come to Camp Half-Blood.

"When are you leaving?"

"The first week of September."

"I'll visit you often."

She smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you Nico."

"I love you too."

"Hey lovebirds! Any time for your other friends?"

We looked up to see Justin and Jasmine running towards us.

Jasmine grabbed Akela and Justin grabbed me. Then they pulled us towards the sea. We all fell into the water, drenching ourselves completely. As we splashed water at each other, I grinned. After five years, I could remember what it was like to be loved.

**REVIEW! :P**


End file.
